


【卷三】非全息丨风流女王受勾引处男外卖员（二）

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性, 海棠风, 高h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439320
Kudos: 11





	【卷三】非全息丨风流女王受勾引处男外卖员（二）

听到池景的话，男生脸红得不行，但作为一个处男他还真不敢夸下海口保证什么，只好弱弱道：“我、我会加油的。”  
池景噗嗤一声笑了出来：“好，那你先加油硬起来。”  
年轻小伙子的精力旺盛，下身现在已经在慢慢地再次勃起，但还要一些刺激才能完全勃起。  
男生有些小心翼翼地问道：“我可以摸你吗？”  
只见那双桃花眼半嗔半笑地看了自己一眼，隐隐带着魅惑感的声音就从红润的双唇中溢出——“你想做什么…都可以直接问我的身体。”  
听了这句话，男生的阴茎都又硬了几分。他虽然因为青涩有些束手束脚，但也到底是处于性冲动最强烈的年纪，被风情万种的美人这么一勾，他彻底把持不住了。  
池景往床内侧让了让，给男生留出位置。男生不再犹豫地上了床，一只手按住池景的乳肉，那触感是难以言喻的柔软美妙，他像是发现了新奇玩具的孩子，忍不住地反复揉捏把玩。  
池景被揉着胸，仍然是一副游刃有余的样子，含笑看着男生：“你就只想揉一揉吗？”  
男生犹豫了一下，埋下头含住了池景的乳尖吸吮。白嫩的乳肉是一种诱人深陷的绝妙柔软，最适合任人蹂躏亵玩，而饱满的乳头合该被舌头拨弄、被牙齿磨咬，作为唇舌的玩具被玩弄得红肿涨大。  
他的左手在池景上身四处游走，带着些迷恋地抚摸光滑细嫩的肌肤、丈量纤细的腰肢，而右手大胆地探向美人的秘处，学着片子里的动作揉按柔嫩的花唇。  
手下的触感有些湿滑。  
“你湿了。”男生说话时都不愿意放开嘴里的奶子，含着红润的乳粒含混地说道。  
池景此时已经被男生弄出了一些快感，半眯着眼，脸颊泛着点儿红：“嗯…前面…你硬了就可以进来。”  
“那…后面呢？”  
“后面…还要润滑扩张……”  
求知欲让男生终于舍得松口，认真地问了一句：“哪边你会更爽？”  
池景笑了笑：“各有各的爽，所以…前后一起最爽……不过…小朋友，你不应该问哪个操起来更爽吗？”  
“我…第一次……想让你更舒服一点……”  
“真体贴啊……那就前面吧。”  
说完，他换了个姿势，半躺着倚在床头的大靠枕上，又拿过一个枕头垫在腰臀下，然后一条腿平伸，一条腿向外打开屈起，下体就完全绽放在男生面前。  
两片肉唇饱满地覆在几乎没有体毛的私处，被白皙的肤色衬得更加糜红，池景似乎还嫌这样的诱惑不够，纤长的手指按住了自己的花唇，慢慢地把它们向两边拨开，露出中间已经染上水色的嫣红穴口。  
“进来吧。”池景说这句话的样子，仿佛是要吸干男人精气的魅妖。  
男生和池景厮磨了一会儿，又被这么一勾，下身已经再次挺立了起来，勃起的肉根又粗又长，尺寸十分可观。  
他仔细地把龟头对准了穴口轻轻地蹭，却不敢像池景说的那样直接进去，毕竟那个肉洞看起来那么小，对比着他鸡蛋大小的龟头更显得娇嫩，看着就觉得直接闯入会捅坏那口小穴。  
池景猜到了男生在犹豫什么，低声道：“可以的…我有经验……”  
男生有些郁闷，看这人风情万种又主动邀请的样子，就该知道他早被操熟了，大概也只有他这种处男还会顾虑着这些不敢直接下口。  
他不知道自己在生什么气，就是觉得不高兴，就重重地一捅到底，肉棒强势地侵入娇穴，只换来一声意味不明的轻哼。  
看着池景的反应，男生又觉得自己赌气般的行为莫名其妙又幼稚，但他也顾不上想这点小心事了，被媚穴含着鸡巴的感觉太过美妙，他全部的心神都投入了这场交合。  
初次开荤的男生不懂什么技巧，只知道不停地抽插，鸡巴一个劲儿地往里顶，肉棒刚退出去一截就又急不可耐地插进去，顶得还特别深，一定要把自己粗长的鸡巴整根没入小逼，囊袋撞在阴户上啪啪作响，大阴唇都被撞得发红，淫水噗嗤噗嗤地被肉棒挤出来，肉体交合处汁水淋漓。  
肏逼的快感已经让男生直接变成了下半身动物，再一抬眼，只见美人一双桃花眼水光潋滟，眼角和脸颊都泛着情动的潮红，红润的嘴唇半张着喘息呻吟，再往下看，又看到红蕊挺立的白嫩酥胸随着抽插的动作轻轻摇荡……  
池景不知道小处男又受了什么刺激，操得越来越猛：“嗯啊……你…慢一点……”  
他被操得腰也软了，腿也软了，直接被阴茎插弄的穴肉更是被操得愈发湿软酥烂，光是裹着鸡巴都让人十分销魂，更别说他很会用下面吮吸男人的鸡巴，男生被吸得差点射了出来，忙停下动作，把肉棒埋在温热的肉穴里缓一缓。  
“怎么了？”池景的声音不自觉软了一些，还浸润着情欲的味道，听得男生心里一酥。  
“你里面太舒服了，我、我让鸡巴冷静一下。”  
池景勾着唇角笑了笑：“那你就这么干等着吗？”  
男生带着些期盼地望着池景天生媚态的双眼：“我可以亲你吗？”  
“嘴巴，不可以。别的地方你随意。”  
开了荤的男生胆子也比刚才大了一些，直接弓起腰埋下头含住酥胸前端又吸又咬，池景满意地眯着眼，随着男生带来的快感低声呻吟，手在男生脖颈处用最暧昧的力道轻轻摩挲，像是在爱抚听话的宠物。他修长的手指像是带着细细的电流一般，摸得男生酥酥麻麻的。  
他含着池景的乳头，含含糊糊地问：“你这里…会不会…有奶啊？”  
池景没回答，只是轻轻捏了捏男生的后颈：“馋了？你还没交货呢。”  
男生缓了一会儿也差不多了，听了这话就又开始了抽插，不过他一边操着逼，一边还继续弓着腰咬着池景的奶尖，丰盈的乳肉随着顶弄的动作乱颤，下体的每一次冲撞都会连带着唇齿扯弄最敏感的前端。  
池景拍拍男生的脸：“嗯…你是狗吗？放开…啊…”  
男生不情不愿地松口，随口回了一句：“狗又不能让你爽。”池景意味不明地轻呵了一声，没接话，男生也没在意。  
池景的乳头被亵玩得红肿泛着水光，穴口和肉唇也已经被交合的动作磨得嫣红得像要滴血，粗大的肉棒却毫不怜惜地继续在娇嫩的小口中进进出出，插得淫水咕啾咕啾地不断往外流。  
池景被干得不住呻吟，却还嫌不够，他微微仰着修长的脖颈，光洁的弧线和迷离多情的眼神可以绘成一张名画。他用十足优雅的姿态，肆意行着淫秽之事。  
左手握住自己的阴茎缓缓抚弄，右手中指探向已然充血挺立的阴蒂，轻轻揉按本属于女性的快感开关，身体就逐渐随之战栗，又揉出一波甜腻湿滑的春水，温热地浇在了在阴道内乱闯的龟头上。  
男生的动作停顿了几秒：“你的水好多……”  
池景意有所指：“嗯…不仅多，还甜。”  
魅惑如精怪的美人在床上发出的邀请，没有几个男人能够拒绝，男生也不例外：“那我等下要尝尝。”说完，他又恢复了打桩一样的节奏。  
作为一个处男，男生这次的时间相当持久，阴茎又操干了上百下，才终于将精液注入了媚红的肉穴深处。男生缓缓抽出再次疲软的肉棒，穴口被撑得无法合拢，混杂的体液交融着流了出来，交合处泥泞一片，满室弥漫着糜乱的气息。  
看着这景象，进入贤者时间的男生后知后觉地感到一些羞涩，红着耳朵道：“你…你还没高潮……”  
池景收回了自慰的手，看着男生挑眉笑道：“是啊，怎么办呢？”  
“我…给你口吧……”  
男生慢慢趴下身，靠近池景的私处，又有些犹豫，不知道该舔弄阴茎还是花穴。  
池景抽了两张抽纸递给男生：“舔下面，介意有体液就擦擦。”男生接过去，小心翼翼地擦了几下，力度轻得像是怕弄疼了他，  
半张的唇肉碰到了更加软嫩的蚌肉，还未合拢的小口潮热湿滑，靠近了便觉得似乎散发着热气，暖烘烘的，带着淫糜又腥甜的气味。莫名让人着迷。  
男生完全没有舔逼的经验，凭着感觉伸出舌尖，舔蹭殷红的肉缝和湿软的花唇，没舔几下，就有透明的淫液从肉红的穴口里缓缓地流出来。男生试探着舔了一下，竟觉得有些淡淡的甜。  
尽管下面被舔出了汁液，池景的反应却淡淡的，只是挑眉轻笑一声，低语道：“舔得还不如小狗呢。”  
男生当然想不到这比较是有真实体验的，只当这是调侃，他抬起头来，有些不好意思地说：“我没经验，你教我。”  
池景把腿又分开了一些，水光潋滟的双眸望着身前人：“用舌头肏我啊。”


End file.
